


got your name tattooed inside of my heart

by sora_grey



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Acrostic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt, Free Verse, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: They must learn to live without each other.(Or the one where I write two different poems as two separate characters and they’re both centered around the same person.)
Relationships: Annabel Blackthorn | Lady Midnight/Malcolm Fade (mentioned), Kit Herondale/Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: rare fandoms





	1. Livvy

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from a mangled lyric from The Gaslight Anthem’s [American Slang](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oAqbnTKQBIY).
> 
> The original line was _got your name tattooed inside of my arm_ , but my imbecilic self misheard _arm_ for _heart_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livvy has a moment of clarity. 
> 
> (short version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during _Queen of Air and Darkness_.

* * *

**T** y-Ty, what have you done?  
**Y** ou should have known better.

 **B** lack magic should never be messed with.  
**L** ook what happened to Malcolm, mad with grief—  
**A** nnabel was not the same person. She also  
**C** aused my death, remember?  
**K** it tried so hard to stop you,  
**T** hinking you’d listen to him, but you didn’t.  
**H** ow dare you be so selfish?  
**O** nce you brought me back, you should’ve  
**R** ealized the consequences, my brother.  
**N** ow we will all pay for it.


	2. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In England, Kit attempts to forget about the boy who broke his heart.
> 
> (long version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during _Forever Fallen_.

* * *

**T** essa and Jem offered an escape.  
**I** took it, wanting a fresh start  
**B** ecause I need to know me without you.  
**E** ven if you asked me to stay, I’d still  
**R** un, Ty. That night at Lake Lyn,  
**I** cracked my heart open and felt  
**U** tter shame, because it meant nothing to you.  
**S** illy me, to think you could love me back.

 **N** ow I know the truth.  
**E** ven so, it hurts. I  
**R** eally thought going away would help,  
**O** nly I wonder if it was the right choice.

 **B** etter not think about you. At  
**L** east that’s what I tell myself.  
**A** fter all, I chose to leave and  
**C** reate a new life in Devon.  
**K** it Herondale is erased from your heart,  
**T** his much is true. I’ll  
**H** eal in time and I know  
**O** nly distance will ease the pain.  
**R** egrets? I have plenty, but  
**N** ow it’s time to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone like the poems? Or maybe hate them both? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
